


between the three of us

by moonycat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, added a bit of kihyuk cause it's their month rn, lapslock for my domestic fics, lots of cheek kisses cause i am soft for monsta x's maknae-line, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: hyungwon finally moves in with his boyfriends
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 22





	between the three of us

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first time writing a polyship (๑•﹏•) so i was really hesitant to post this but i'm just really soft for monsta x's maknae-line and want more fics with them 🥺
> 
> this has gotten way longer than i expected so i'm cutting it into two parts 😅 hopefully i can post the second part this month also 💗

“are we there yet?” changkyun asks as he looks at the passing neighborhood from where he sits in the passenger seat of the car his boyfriend jooheon’s driving.

“you asked that 2 minutes ago kyun, stop being impatient,” jooheon replied not taking his eyes off the road, but he’s honestly as excited to get to their destination as changkyun is, just not as impatient which is why he’s behind the wheel and not the younger. “you know by now just how near or far we are from hyungwon’s apartment from all the times we’ve been there.”

“sorry, i’m just excited,” changkyun smiles as he turns to his boyfriend. “hyungwon’s finally moving in with us.”

“me too,” jooheon replies with a smile of his own stopping at a red light but he can’t help but feel nervous. 

he and changkyun have been officially together for 5 years now – officially because there’s a lot of tip toeing and navigating between childhood best friends into a romantic relationship - and only decided to live together on their 3rd year together while they’ve only been with hyungwon for about a year and few months, so jooheon can’t help but think are they moving too fast?

yeah, he and changkyun were the ones who asked hyungwon to move in with them and hyungwon said yes immediately, but what if he just got pressured into it since it was basically two against one?

his thought of worries is interrupted though as his phone dings to notify a text.

“can you read that for me?” jooheon asks as the light turns green.

changkyun is grabbing his phone already before he finishes his sentence and there’s an instant smile on his face when he sees who the text is from “it’s hyungwon, he’s asking us if we’re near yet,” another ding from his phone & this got changkyun chuckling a bit, “and if we aren’t then hurry up, sounds like i'm not the only impatient one huh.”

and just like that jooheon’s worries about hyungwon second guessing this whole move is gone "tell him you’re a brat like changkyun and that we’re like a block away.”

“i’m not a brat,” changkyun replies but jooheon knows he texted what he said. 

he turns at the corner and could practically feel changkyun’s excited energy when hyungwon’s apartment complex comes into view. jooheon parks by the thankfully free space at the sidewalk then go up to their boyfriend’s apartment. when they knocked at his door they fully expected hyungwon to immediately answer from his eagerness on the phone only to be greeted by hyungwon’s best friend and roommate, well now ex-roommate, minhyuk instead.

minhyuk usually greets them like a mom seeing his children after a while but this time he is barely opening the door for them and has a pout on his lips.

“you two are not allowed here,” minhyuk says and before jooheon can ask why the older is pulled away from the door as it swings fully open revealing his boyfriend, kihyun, behind him. “kihyun no!”

kihyun sighs as he pulls his boyfriend away from the door and gestures for jooheon and changkyun to come in which minhyuk practically whines about “sorry about him, he’s been acting out since this morning.”

“they’re stealing my best friend,” minhyuk defends his actions to kihyun then turns to glare at jooheon & changkyun who in turn gives him an amused smile at finding out why the older is acting this way. before minhyuk could say anything further though hyungwon makes his way out of his room, looking a bit disheveled which means he must still be packing, to greet his boyfriends by enveloping them both in a hug then kissing their cheeks one at a time.

“i’ll just get my stuff then we can go,” hyungwon says with a wide smile before returning to his room.

“i can’t believe you’re leaving me for your boyfriends!” minhyuk called after him.

“kihyun already started living here 2 days ago!” hyungwon responded from inside his room. “you left me for your boyfriend first.”

“how is that leaving you when he was the one who moved in?” minhyuk retorted as he marched towards hyungwon’s room.

“the two of them have been bickering since i moved in,” kihyun explains to the two with a fond look at his boyfriend who keeps bickering with his best friend. “i feel like it’s how they show they’ll miss each other.”

and in pure childhood best friends' manner minhyuk and hyungwon called out at the same time at once “lies!”

minhyuk storms out of hyungwon’s room to poke kihyun repeatedly on his chest “my own boyfriend! slandering me in my household!” minhyuk cried in fake insult.

“it’s my house now too,” is what kihyun replies and that gets minhyuk quiet.

“i know,” minhyuk replies more quieter than his previous tone and blush forming on his cheeks which get redder when kihyun kisses his cheeks out of fondness.

just then hyungwon comes out of his room kicking 2 stroller suitcases out while carrying 5 bags making him look like he’ll topple over anytime “i’m ready to go.”

“jesus wonnie,” changkyun says as he and jooheon go to help their boyfriend with his bags. “we can make more than one trip.”

“sorry,” hyungwon says sheepishly as jooheon takes two bags and changkyun takes the other three leaving him to pull the suitcases. “i’m just excited.”

jooheon and changkyun shared a look and can’t help but laugh while remembering their earlier similar conversation causing hyungwon to look at his two boyfriends in confusion because there is an inside joke here and he can’t believe he’s not a part of it “what? what are you laughing at?” 

“nothing,” changkyun says, the smile not leaving his face. “we’re just excited too, so let’s go.”

-

the rest of the day was spent unpacking hyungwon’s stuff in now their apartment - the three of them still unconsciously smile whenever someone mentions it, it’s not jooheon and changkyun’s anymore it’s their place now. jooheon and changkyun got the apartment ready beforehand by vacating a whole shelf and rack in their closet for hyungwon.

(“i give it a week before all our clothes get mixed up with each other,” hyungwon mentions offhandedly as he places the last of his long coats in the closet.

jooheon laughs agreeingly and changkyun says “i bet it’s less than that.”)

thankfully they were done unpacking right before dinner (besides clothes and various personal essentials the only appliance hyungwon brought was a coffee maker for his ‘well-being’) in which they decided that cooking was too much of a hassle and just ordered their usual pizza order for dinner.

it was only when they were about to sleep did they encounter a minor inconvenience.

“so,” changkyun starts as the three of them stare at the full double sized bed “how do we do this?”

the three of them looked at each other, unsure of what to say, yes they have slept together before both in the innocent and sexual sense – sexually though never in their own apartments, none of their beds could hold the three of them together – but this time was different.

this time hyungwon didn’t need to go back to his own apartment when the sun comes up. this time jooheon and changkyun won’t be clinging to hyungwon in the morning trying to prolong his stay.

and since this will be the first time, the first night, that it’s no longer jooheon and changkyun’s apartment but instead jooheon, changkyun and hyungwon’s apartment they can’t seem to figure out who gets to sleep together on the bed and who sleeps on the spare mattress on the floor.

“we do what we always do,” hyungwon says after a minute of silence, he feels like he should be the one to decide about their sleeping arrangements for tonight instead of the two who has always slept side by side each other.

so hyungwon got his hand out and closed it into a fist, jooheon and changkyun got what the other was saying and had to smile fondly at their boyfriend before following suit with his gesture, “okay so first two to pair up will sleep together tonight, then we work a schedule from there.”

jooheon and changkyun nodded in agreement but hyungwon still noticed how they quickly side eyed each other, and the tallest of the three knows that in that split second the two of them had some kind of agreement, and he’ll only find out once they play.

“okay, rock paper scissors shoot,” hyungwon called out.

hyungwon stayed with his fist closed while jooheon had scissors and changkyun threw out paper. hyungwon could see that the two of them shared another look and he’s starting to understand what it was about, “again,” jooheon called out this time “rock paper scissors shoot.”

hyungwon didn’t bother changing his choice but jooheon and changkyun exchanged their choices, on their third try (and again with the exchanging of looks) hyungwon threw out scissors while changkyun had rock and jooheon had paper.

changkyun let out a frustrated whine while jooheon looked at hyungwon accusingly “wonnie!”

“what? this is rock paper scissors, this is pure chance,” hyungwon was holding back his laugh, he knew what the two of them were trying to do.

jooheon and changkyun were making sure the two of them won’t be the ones to pair up, that one of them will be sleeping beside hyungwon, but they're still letting fate decide who.

and hyungwon’s heart swells a little in fondness at their intention.

“again,” changkyun called out looking like someone who’s going to compete in an athletic game instead of rock paper scissors.

it took them 3 more round of rock paper scissors with all three of them choosing something different before hyungwon and changkyun finally both matched with both rock and changkyun immediately pulled hyungwon into a hug earning him giggles from the taller.

“finally,” jooheon said as he wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed them on the cheeks. “i’m gonna go get the spare pillows and blanket.”

“also we need to wake up early and go to the studio to pass those songs tomorrow,” changkyun reminds jooheon which stops him in his tracks making him whine.

“oh shit i almost forgot,” jooheon complains as he turns to changkyun. “can’t we resched? say it’s a special occasion cause our boyfriend finally moved in with us.”

“you are not using me as an excuse to miss work honey,” hyungwon scolds as how he scolds one of his students in kindergarten before smiling fondly at his two boyfriends. “besides, i won’t be going anywhere, i'll be here to welcome you two home tomorrow.”

and that sends jooheon and changkyun’s hearts fluttering, it’s just that, what hyungwon just said is to be expected now that he lives here, but it makes changkyun and jooheon feel so very loved.

their little moment was only broken when jooheon, overwhelmed with fondness and love, hugged hyungwon onto their bed and of course changkyun has to follow as they sandwhiched their tall boyfriend in between the two of them sending hyungwon into a fit of giggles.

“i love you two so much,” jooheon says as he looks at his two boyfriends with nothing but adoration in his eyes and love in his voice, changkyun nods agreeingly as he buries his face against hyungwon’s neck.

“wish we could just sleep like this,” changkyun comments, but they’re legs dangling from the knee below at the edge of their beds says no to that comment. “why do we have such a small bed.”

“our next pay check is gonna go to a bigger bed,” jooheon says determinedly. “we got room for a king size here.”

“and what will wooki and gun say?”hyungwon reminds them that the reason they’re rushing deadlines the past week is cause one of their computers broke down and their studios sound booth needs foam replacement. jooheon and changkyun fall silent at that reminder. “mhm, thought so, don’t worry loves, we’ll figure it out, i'm not going anywhere anyways.”

and that was enough to appease his two boyfriends as hyungwon can feel changkyun smile into his shoulder and jooheon hugs them both a little tighter. he figures he can let the peace and warmth of the moment last for a few minutes before he has to remind them that they need to get ready for bed for their early day tomorrow.

besides, even if it’s his day off tomorrow hyungwon still has something planned for his boyfriends when they return home.

**Author's Note:**

> so interstellar unit comeback when???
> 
> anyways~ thanks for reading all the way here °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/chaesingyoo) ♥


End file.
